


Bad Days Turn Good too

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Warnings: Depression (DON’T READ IF THIS A TRIGGER FOR YOU), lots of fluff.Parings: Dean x Reader, brief mentions of Cas and SamAuthor: @riversong-samAuthor notes: Wrote this for @assbuttimaging hope you like it.





	Bad Days Turn Good too

You were on a down swing, and today was one of the worst days you had in a while. You supposed it was just a combination of things. Being a hunter wasn’t exactly the easiest life, and it certainly wasn’t the happiest. Luckily Dean wasn’t home yet so he didn’t have to see you like this. You still had a few hours to pull yourself out of this, put on a brave face and pretend like nothing was wrong. Like you weren’t drowning in your emotions. Like they weren’t pulling you down until you felt like you couldn’t go on.   
You didn’t want to feel this way, you hated it. You hated that you felt you didn’t have a choice in your emotions. You hated that you were a hunter with no chance to have a normal life. You hated just about everything right now, and you hated even that.   
So instead of getting out of bed, you opted for staying in and let your thoughts consume you. However, unknown to you, your boyfriend was a lot more observant than you gave him credit for.   
***************  
You hadn’t realized how much time had passed, until the bed dipped beside you and warm arms enveloped you. Startled you pull away, only to crash back into Dean’s chest.   
“Shhh, princess it’s just me.” He says stroking your hair. You rest your head against his chest, and relax in is arms. You hadn’t even realized you were crying until Dean said something.   
“Let it out honey, let it all out”  
And just like that, a dam inside you broke and you sobbed into his chest. You hadn’t the faintest idea how long the two of you sat there. Dean holding you, you sobbing into his chest clutching his shirt in your hand. Eventually your sobs turned into quiet sniffles, and finally nothing.   
After you finished crying, Dean carries you into the bathroom. Setting you on top of the sink, he turns and starts drawing a bath. You sit quietly watching him as he dumps in bath salts and other calming scents you like into the water.   
“Can you get yourself undressed, or would you rather I do it for you?” he half teases, turning back to you smiling.   
You smile back and tell him quietly “I think I can do it.”  
Hopping off the sink, you slowly undress. Dean helps you into the tub after you’re completely naked.  
“You stay here and relax. I’m going to make you some tea, ok?”   
“Alright, Thank You Dean.”  
“My pleasure princess.” He leans down kissing you softly, before leaving.  
You relax laying your head against the edge of the tub, as you close your eyes sinking down into the warmth of the water and the bubbles. As you relax you can’t help noticing you feel a little better, that crying session with Dean seemed to really help. After a few minutes of soaking in your bath, Dean comes back in with a steaming cup of tea.   
Sitting up you take the cup from Dean, as he sits down on the floor next to the tub. You take a sip and sigh quietly as the taste of peppermint hits your tongue.   
“You wanna tell me what’s been going on lately? And don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”  
“I don’t want to burden you Dean.”  
“(Y/N), sweetheart you are not nor have you ever been a burden to me.”  
“I’ve just been on a down swing, I guess it just got to be too much today. I feel like I’m not good enough and I hate that. I hate that I feel this way and I can’t shake it.” You take another sip of your tea, and take a hesitant look at Dean whose eyes reflect sadness.   
“Please don’t blame yourself Dean, it’s not your fault I feel this way.”  
“I know”  
You lean over and kiss him, before relaxing back into the water but not before missing the light in Deans eyes. It was the same light he got when he got an idea.   
“Stay here relax, I’ll be back later ok?” you don’t get the chance to answer before he’s on his way out leaving you to wonder what he was up to.   
**************  
Sometime later you climb out of the tub and wrap yourself in one of towels, placing your now empty cup on the sink. Deciding you’d come back for it in a minuet, you pad out back into the room you share with Dean.   
You smile seeing a black dress laid out on the bed. Walking over you pick up the note by the dress, and read it.   
Dinner will be ready by five thirty. Be ready when I come get you from this room. Don’t leave until I come get you.   
I.L.Y  
~ Dean  
Smiling as you check your phone, you’re shocked to see it was already four thirty in the afternoon. That left you one hour to get dressed and ready. You dry off quickly, and slip into a red bra and matching panties. You walk back into the bathroom do your make-up and hair, then walk back out into the bedroom. Slipping into the dress, you also put on a black pair of heels.  
Sighing you check the time, to see you had ten minutes left before Dean would come get you. Sitting on the bed you let your thoughts wonder, and are startled by your phone buzzing. Taking it out you see it’s a text from Dean.   
*Open the door*  
Standing up you walk to and open the door, expecting to find Dean but you don’t. Instead you find the hall dimly lit by candles set up as a walk way, with flower petals lining the floor. You smile and look at your phone as another text arrives.  
*Follow the red, candle lit road.*   
Eager to see what he has planned, you follow his instructions and start following the flowers carful to stay in between the candles. The “road” leads you to the library, where the table is set up all fancy like.   
“Dean?” you call out softly.  
Moments later Dean (in a suit mind you) appears in the room carrying a bottle of what you guess to be champagne.   
“My lady” Dean says walking over to you, smiling and offering you his arm. Smiling back you take it, as the two of you walk to the table. He pulling out your chair and motions for you to sit. You do and he helps push you in.  
“Thank you”  
“You’re welcome” he says popping the top to the champagne, pouring you and himself a glass before sitting down across from you.   
Before you can ask what was going on, Sam comes in dressed as a waiter carrying a tray of food. Biting your lip to keep from giggling, you watch Sam set the food down in front of you and Dean.   
“Thank you Sam” you say looking at him smiling.   
He smiles back then looks at Dean who nods, as Cas appears by Sams side and both disappear. Looking to Dean with questions in your eyes, he just smiles at you.  
“Bon Appetite Mademoiselle”   
You smile more, and the two of you start to eat. Conversation flows easily through the rest of dinner, and you keep your questions unasked until after Dean has cleared the dishes away and returned with dessert.  
“Dean, what brought all of this on?”  
“Well I’ve noticed you’ve been depressed lately and I wanted to make you feel better.”  
“Thank you Dean really, it’s made a difference” you lean across the table and kiss him briefly.  
He smiles “That’s not the only reason, as you know we’ve been dating for 2 years now”  
Your face falls assuming the worst, this action doesn’t go unnoticed by Dean who takes your hands in his.  
“No (Y/N), I’m not breaking up with you how could you think that.”  
“Sorry Dean.”  
“It’s ok love.”  
Removing his hands from yours he scoots out his chair and stands up. Walking to one of the bookshelfs, he turns on the CD player situated there. Music begins playing and you recognize the song as “I Do (Cherish You)” by Mark Wills.   
Dean comes back over and pulls you up, as the two of you begin dancing. As you dance Dean sings along to the song.   
*I’ve waited so long to say this to you, if you’re asking do I love you this yes I do. If you’re asking do I love you this much I do. Ohh I do.” Dean sings the last few measures of the song, as you stop dancing and he sinks down onto one knee, producing a ring box from his pocket and opening it. Bringing your hand to your mouth, you blink back tears.   
“Miss (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N) you’ve made me the happiest I’ve been in a long time. I know we can’t do this legally, legally us being hunters and all. But I’ll take what I can get. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”  
You nod letting the tears spill over. “Yes, yes, yes, yes. Dean Winchester the answer is yes I will marry you.”  
He smiles up at you, slipping the ring onto your finger tears in his eyes as he stands up and kisses you whole heartedly. Which kiss you meet with the same intensity.  
“I love you Mr. Winchester”  
“I love you too soon to be Mrs. Winchester.”


End file.
